1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink employed for dissipating heat from a heating element such as semiconductor device, and a semiconductor laser apparatus and semiconductor laser stack apparatus using the same.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a heat sink for dissipating heat from a heating element such as semiconductor device is one having a structure for circulating cooling water therein, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-139479, for example. This heat sink comprises a pipe-like supply water path for supplying pressurized cooling water, a discharge water path for discharging the cooling water, and a nozzle for injecting into the discharge water path the cooling water supplied to the supply water path. The cooling water injected from the nozzle under a high pressure efficiently dissipates heat from the heating element mounted at a part directly above the nozzle.
However, the heat sink in accordance with the above-mentioned prior art has a problem as follows. Namely, since the heat sink in accordance with the above-mentioned prior art has a pipe-like supply water path, the heat sink enhances its thickness, thereby becoming larger. Though the heat sink may be made thinner by reducing the diameter of pipe, the making thereof becomes quite difficult. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat sink which is relatively easy to make and can be made thinner, and a semiconductor laser apparatus and semiconductor laser stack apparatus using the same.
For overcoming the above-mentioned problem, the present invention provides a heat sink comprising a first planar member having an upper face formed with a first groove portion, a second planar member having a lower face formed with a second groove portion, and a partition disposed between the upper face of the first planar member and the lower face of the second planar member; the partition being formed with a hole for communicating a first space and a second space to each other, the first space being formed by the first groove portion and a lower face of the partition, the second space being formed by the second groove portion and an upper face of the partition; the heat sink further comprising a supply port for supplying a fluid into the first space and a discharge port for discharging the fluid from the second space.
The heat sink can be made thinner since it is constituted by first and second planar members provided with groove portions, and a partition provided with a hole. Also, it can be made by relatively simple steps such as those of forming groove portions and forming a hole, namely, its making becomes relatively easy.
The present invention provides a semiconductor laser apparatus comprising the above-mentioned heat sink and a semiconductor laser mounted on an upper face of the second planar member of the heat sink.
Since the above-mentioned heat sink is used, the heat sink can be made thinner, and its making becomes easier, whereby it becomes possible for the semiconductor laser apparatus to be made smaller and easier.
The present invention provides a semiconductor laser stack apparatus comprising first and second heat sinks and first and second semiconductor lasers, the first and second heat sinks being the above-mentioned heat sink, the first semiconductor laser being held between an upper face of the second planar member of the first heat sink and a lower face of the first planar member of the second heat sink, the second semiconductor laser being mounted on an upper face of the second planar member of the second heat sink.
Since the above-mentioned heat sink is used, the heat sink can be made thinner, and its making becomes easier, whereby it becomes possible for the semiconductor laser stack apparatus to be made smaller and easier.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings, which are given by way of illustration only and are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.